Encantos de afrodite
by luna015
Summary: 3 anos após a guerra de Hades...os espectros recebem uma missão:Ajudar as amazonas de afrodite...será que isso vai prestar?FICHAS FECHADAS!
1. Chapter 1

Fic de fichas, é a minha primeira fic de fichas, então me ajudem, please Xx, pra sair algo que preste! Se quiserem, façam críticas, falando onde eu posso melhorar e caso erre o nome de alguém! E vamos nessa!

Encantos de Afrodite

Prólogo

3 anos após a guerra de Hades.

Os espectros e Pandora são trazidos de volta a vida. (Mas esses naw morrem tão cedo!) Pandora estava no seu quarto onde encontrou um envelope onde tinha escrito para convocar uma reunião com 9 espectros e outras coisas, então ela sai gritando tão alto que se ouvia do Olímpio,ela começa a chamar os 9 espectros.

**-Radamanthys**

**-Minos**

**-Aiacos**

**-Myu**

**-Faráo**

**-Lune**

**-Kagaho**

**-Edward**

**-Fiodor,TODOS NA SALA AGORA!**

Ela vai para uma sala esperar pelos espectros enquanto não chagavam via o resto das coisas que tinha no envelope. Ela então fica surpreendida com o que tinha la.logo depois os 9 espectros entram.

Radamanthys:Nos chamou Pandora?(não vocês estão ficando todos malucos!X.x)

Pandora:Sim,chamei vocês aqui pois, hoje cedo recebi um envelope-ela mostra um envelope preto – Nesse envelope tem uma missão para vocês!

Radamanthys:E qual seria? (curioooso!)

Pandora:Vocês terão que passar duas semanas com 9 amazonas!

Aiacos:Eu não sabia que Hades tinha amazonas!-fica com os olhos brilhando

Pandora:Mais elas não são de Hades-Ela faz uma pausa e solta uma suspiro-Elas são de Afrodite!

Eles se entreolham assustados. Ate que Myu fala:

Myu:Por que nos temos de ficar com elas?

Pandora:Logo saberão,vão arrumar suas coisas e ai eu dou mais detalhes!

Pandora sai e os espectros ficam la com sorrisinhos maliciosos!(safadinhos!)

**Estão livres:**

**Radamanthys(23 anos)-**

**Minos(23 anos)-**

**Aiacos(22 anos)-Ele é meu sai fora**

**Myu(19 anos)-**

**Faráo(18 anos)-**

**Lune(20 anos)-**

**Kagaho(18 anos)-**

**Edward(20 anos)-**

**Fiodor(19 anos)-**

**Vamos pra fichas**

**Nome e sobrenome:**

**Idade:(17 á 22)**

**Local de nascimento:**

**Aparência: (Como são de Afrodite tem que sai arrasa corações!D)**

**Altura: (coincide com o par)**

**Peso:**

**Personalidade:**

**Roupas que custuma usar: (Roupas sexy)**

**Roupa de dormir:**

**Roupa da festas:**

**Primeira impressão que tem dela:**

**Primeira impressão que tem dela:**

**Cenas quentes são permitidas:**

**Espectros: (Mais de um pra não ter confusão)**

**Armadura: (Como vai ser a sua armadura)**

**Poderes:(como funcionam)**

**Historia:**

**Hobbie:**

**Minha ficha:**

**Nome e sobrenome: Sophie D'Beauvoir(Na verdade é:Sophie Lucie-Ernestine Marie Bertand D'Beauvoir)**

**Idade:19 anos**

**Local de nascimento:Paris,França**

**Aparência: Rosto fino,nariz delicado,lábios avermelhados e carnudos,olhos verdes-azulados profundos,cabelos negros lisos com pontas viradas para dentro que vai ate a metade das costas e franja repicada que cai nos olhos,corpo com curvas,sem barriga,seios ideal para sua idade,coxas grossas,pernas torneadas,pele pálida e sedosa,tem os olhos sempre com lápis preto e tem uma tatuagem de uma rosa no ombro direito. **

**Altura: 1,70**

**Peso:53 kg(vai voa!)**

**Personalidade:Calada,seria ate sabe se divertir mais tudo no seu limite,de vez em quando e esquentadinha,mas muitas vezes e calma.**

**Roupas que costuma usar: minissaia preta com um sinto prata,camisa de alfaiataria com babados branca com um puco do busto a mostra,colete preto,bota um pouco acima do joelho com salto agulha,pulseiras pratas e pretas,gargantilha preta com uma estrela de strass,uma colar com uma rosa de strass,uma faixa vinho na cabeça,unhas pintadas de preto,brinco direito e uma rosinha e o esquerdo um piercing que vai da parte de cima ate a parte de baixo da orelha(esqueci como se chama esse piercing!)**

**Roupa de dormir: Blusinha regata branca acima do umbigo colada no corpo,shortinho preto e rabo de cavalo.**

**Roupa da festas: Cabelo cacheado, vestido preto apertado ate a cintura e solto em baixo,na frente embaixo e aberto ate acima do joelho e a atrás e comprido,salto agulha prata,colar prata com uma rosa de strass preto ,brinco de argola prata com strass preto,pulseira prata,sombra e lápis preto,batom vermelho.**

**Primeira impressão que tem dela: Aiacos: ''Que gata que a Pandora arranjou!"**

**Primeira impressão que tem dele: '' Que cara bonito, mas tem cara de mulherengo!"**

**Cenas quentes são permitidas: obvio que sim!**

**Espectros: Aiacos e meu e podem tirar o olho!)**

**Armadura: top rosa perolado com uma corrente prata que prende a parte de baixo que parece com uma calcinha da mesma cor que o top,bota que vai ate a coxa de salto agulha cor rosa perolado,luva sem dedo da mesma cor,um par de asas brancas,gargantilha prata com uma rosa e uma chicote de espinhos. **

**Poderes:Controla as plantas,flor do sono - tem um pólen que faz a pessoa dormir,barreira de rosa - quem tenta atravessar e atacado pelas rosas e fica presso,cravos de clima-o tempo pode ficar frio ou quente,asas de cravina-a pessoa fica sufocada.**

**Historia:Vem de uma família rica,pai foi assassinado na sua frente quando tinha 3 anos e 5 anos depois ela e a mãe sofrem um acidente de avião onde a mãe morre,ficou em coma por 3 anos,aos 15 anos virou modelo e subiu rápido para o sucesso .ela foi para Grécia fazer um desfile e encontrou o templo de Afrodite,acabou ficando la.atraia todos os homens com sua beleza,fez uma mansão para ela e as outras amazonas de Afrodite morarem,costuma ter pesadelos com a morte dos pais,ganhou de presente um tigre enorme e branco chamado lua que tem uma armadura prata. **

**Hobbie:Desfilar **


	2. Casais

Oi gente!xD

Ta ai os lindo...

espetaculares...

maravilhosos...

fascinantes...-Vários elogios depois!¬¬

Fofos...

Simpaticos...

**...Casais**

**Radamanthys -**** Samara Ivanity:(Seus dias de felicidade estão contados,querida!)**

**Minos -**** Caroline Coldibeli:(Ele vai ter que ter muuuuuuuuuuuita paciência com ela!P)**

**Myu - ****Jéssica Cornwell:(Perfeitos um para o outro!.)**

**Faráo -**** Ariely Inukino:(Toma que ele é seu,vocês vão formar um belo par!D)**

**Lune -**** Dália Gunnar:(Ela vai transformar a vida dele...numa bagunça!Q)**

**Kagaho -**** Lillyth Angelic O'Hara:(AFF!Felicidade de pobre dura pouco,de espectro então nem se fala!P)**

**Edward -**** Colombine Santiago:(Esses dois vão ser felizes!XD)**

**Fiodor -**** Louise Rossetti:(outra que vai sofrer!D)**

Isso realmente não vai prestar!u.u...mais vai ser bem divertido!D

Luna:T.T

Pandora:Por que você esta chorando!?

Luna:Você quer mesmo saber!? T.T

Pandora:Quero!

Luna:Eu criei uns monstros,essas meninas são terríveis T.T!

Pandora:¬¬'Eu aqui achando que era algo importante!-Vai embora

Luna:PANDORA VOLTA!T.T-sai atrás da Pandora.

Ta ai meu povo e também minha pova!X)

Fui,ainda tenho que achar a Pandora!PANDORA CADE VOCE...!?

By:Luna015


	3. Missão XP

Grito-BLÀBLÀ

Fala-bláblá

Pensamento-_bláblá_

Poderes_-_**blábla**

Encantos de Afrodite

Missão

Ao entardecer os espectros já tinham suas coisas arrumadas (Nossa demora mais que eu pra arrumar a mala quando vou viajar!)e se dirigiam ate a salas onde Pandora os esperavam.Enquanto isso eles iam conversando:

Aiacos:Afinal das contas o que vamos fazer lá?

Lune:Eu não sei,apenas á Senhorita Pandora poderá nos dizer!(nossaaaa!O Lune não sabe!)

Aiacos:Então vamos logo que eu to curioso!-aumentando a velocidade dos passos-Principalmente porque tem mulher no meio!

Fiodor:Ele não tem jeito mesmo!-balançando a cabeça negativamente-Mas eu também não vou ficar pra trás,porque também to curioso-também aumenta a velocidade dos passos(queria saber aumentar a velocidade também!)

Logo eles entram na sala e la estava Pandora esperando os maravilha.

Pandora:Achava que não chegavam hoje(também!),Bem...vamos direto ao assunto - foi curta e grossa – As amazonas de Afrodite são muito poderosas,mas Afrodite quer nossa ajuda...-ela é cortada por Minos.

Minos:Mas se elas são poderosas por que precisa de nos?-perguntou curioso.

Pandora:Porque elas estão fracas por enquanto.Agora deixe eu terminar,uma criatura esta atacando elas,ninguém sabe o motivo e como eu estava devendo alguns(toma! X0)favores há Afrodite resolvi ajudar,a carta que recebi era dela pedindo ajuda!

Os espectros não falavam nada apenas escutavam cada detalhe.(caraaca isso que e interesse na coisa!XD)

Pandora:bem...vamos as garota!

Lune:Eu acho que elas não devem ser la muito bonitas!

Pandora:Por que você acha isso Lune?-Perguntou intrigada

Lune:Afrodite não admite que alguém seja mais bela que ela,por isso elas não devem ser belas!-Falou serio

Pandora:Eu vou ter que te corrigir Lune!-Esse apenas a olhou espantado-Como Afrodite não aparece ela precisa de alguém para representa la,por isso elas tem de ser belas,elas tem uma beleza incomum,talvez mais belas que a própria Afrodite

Aiacos:UAU!XO

Pandora:Mas essas são as garotas-tira de dentro do envelope 9 fotos-essa é Ariely Inukino 18 anos é japonesa-mostra a foto de uma garota de pele branca,cabelos pretos lisos com a ponta cacheada ultrapassa um pouco os ombros e olhos azuis não muito claros

Todos:NOSSA!

Pandora:ela é sua Faraó(Nossa,fala como fosso um presente!)

Faraó:_que mulherão!_

Pandora:A próxima é Louise Rossetti,17 anos é inglesa- mostra a foto de uma garota de cabelos loiros pouco acima da metade das costas,lisos em cima e enrolados nas pontas com mechas pretas e com um franjão,olhos verdes e pele branca

Todos:8!

Pandora:Fiodor!

Fiodor:_que maravilha!_

Pandora: Lillyth Angelic O'Hara,17 anos é escocesa-mostra garota muito branca com sardas no rosto e ombros,cabelos de vermelho vivo liso com cachos nas pontas,franja acima dos olhos verdes esmeralda.

Todos:...-já sem palavras

Pandora:Kagaho

Kagaho:_perfeita!_

Pandora: Colombine Santiago,19 anos é espanhola-pele clara, olhos felinos azuis escuros com cílios longos, cabelos um pouco abaixo dos ombros castanho-avermelhado e ondulados, com cachos grandes nas pontas

Todos...-continuam sem palavras

Pandora:Edward

Edward: _uma deusa_

Pandora: Caroline Coldibeli,20 anos,italiana- ruiva, com cabelos até o meio das costas e ondulados, olhos azuis levemente puxados e pele cor pêssego.

Todos:...-alguém põem palavras na boca deles!

Pandora:Minos

Minos:_isso vai ser divertido!_

Pandora: Samara Ivanity,22 anos, russa-pele clara, cabelos negros,levimente ondulados e compridos, olhos castanho-escuro, o contorno lembra olho de gato.

Todos:babando

Pandora:Radamanthys

Radamanthys:_Linda!_

Pandora: Dália Gunnar,20 anos,norueguesa- Cabelos longos, batendo no meio da coxa, prateados um pouco puxados pro Royal, em formosos cachos, pele alva, olhos grandes e expressivos, amendoados e perolados.(já cansei dos todos,eles tão sem ação)-Lune

Lune:_Acho que realmente me enganei!_

Pandora: Jéssica Cornwell,18 anos, groenlandesa- Cabelos lisos que vão até o cóccix na cor prateado com uma franja que tampa as sobrancelhas, olhos vermelhos, um sinal no meio da testa em forma de uma cruz e tatuagem atrás do pescoço em forma de estrela de seis pontas.-Myu

Myu:_A mais bela das borboletas!_

Pandora:E a ultima é Sophie D'Beauvoir,19 anos,francesa-olhos verdes-azulados profundos,cabelos negros lisos com pontas viradas para dentro que vai ate a metade das costas e franja repicada que cai nos olhos,pele pálida, lápis preto nos olhos e uma tatuagem de uma rosa no ombro direito.-Aiacos essa é sua

Aiacos:_Acho que essa missão vai ser a ótima!_

Pandora:antes de vocês se retirarem Afrodite me comunicou que elas não sabem de nada e pediu para vocês darem um susto nelas.

Lune:Como assim um susto?(bicho tu ta burrinho,eim!¬¬)

Pandora:isso ficara a par da criatividade de vocês!

Eles fazem uma cara de adorou a idéia

Pandora:outra coisa-eles olha para ela - vocês partiram essa noite á meia-noite.-eles assentem positivamente.

Eles saem e deixam pandora sozinha

Pandora:isso vai ser interresante(a-d-o-r-o essa palavra!)

Ta ai o primeiro capitulo

Deixem reviews please!XD

By:Luna015


End file.
